Vile
by All For Naught
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. While hunting down a Death Eater who managed to evade the Ministry for years, Hermione gets hit by a complicated curse that slowly taints her good nature. Can Fleur help Hermione find herself before it's too late? Fleurmione. [HG/FD, HP/DM, GW/BZ and more].
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

* * *

The derelict castle they stumbled into was musty. Dust entered her lungs as they traversed deeper into the crumbling structure. Hermione put her back flat against a wall while motioning for Harry to cover the other side of the main hall. She watched him move with silent feet behind a wall decorated with a tattered tapestry that had seen better days. Together, they moved forward with their wands at the ready.

"You think you're the good ones, don't you?" A desperate voice echoed from somewhere up the grand staircase. "Running around throwing people in jail for merely doing what they love."

"Voldemort is long gone," Harry grit out. "He's been gone for years! What you've been doing is pointless. You won't be rewarded for torturing and killing. Come with us and you won't get hurt. I promise." Sweat trickled from their brows. The manhunt was coming to a close and it never ended as they hoped. They never went down without a fight. Ever. In a perfect world maybe.

"Don't you _dare_ speak His name! You bastard! He'll be back!" There was shuffling upstairs in the hall. This had both of them moving up the stairs stealthily. "Death is better than being thrown in with the Dementors! Curse you, Potter!"

They were getting closer now. They moved up the grand staircase, eyes scanning every shadow and crevice. Clouds of dust erupted from the carpet at their feet with each step they took. It was getting harder to see, with their only light source being the patches of sunlight seeping in through the collapsing walls.

Thorfinn Rowle had managed to escape after the Second Wizarding War. He went into hiding and then spent close to a decade terrorizing magical and non-magical citizens of Britian, leaving death and destruction in his wake. When the Auror Office finally located him, Harry and Hermione had moved on from being Aurors to Hit Wizards. There were only a handful of these specialized Witches and Wizards within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and their task was to take down the most dangerous of criminals. And right now, their task was to either bring him back to the Ministry to pay for his crimes or eliminate him completely.

A series of red lights suddenly emerged from their left. Hermione barely managed to dodge the assault by throwing her whole body into a room. She landed painfully on her shoulder as the spells whizzed past her.

"Merlin's balls!" Harry on the other hand was hit. He fell to the ground shaking violently but not screaming. He would not give Rowle the satisfaction of hearing his cries. "Bastard... was throwing...his voice!"

Thorfinn materialized from the shadows and stepped over Harry's convulsing body and entered the room. Hermione cast many spells meant to neutralize him. He blocked them with ease. "Those childish spells won't work on me. You have to curse me like you mean it!"

Now that he was out in the open, Hermione illuminated the room with a silent spell. The sudden onslaught of light caused the Death Eater to stagger momentarily. Hermione took the opportunity to run across the room and vault over the bed and lay herself flat on the ground. From her viewpoint, she could see Harry in the hallway struggling to free himself from the curse. _Come on, Harry. You were trained to break out of any Crucio. This is nothing compared to Voldemort's. It's going to take two of us to take him down! Come on, get up!_

Hermione watched Thorfinn's tattered shoes start moving again. "You think you're so good and righteous. You've never tasted the true sweetness of the Dark Arts, have you, love?" He paced around the room. "What a wonderful and amazing feeling it is to torture and kill! What do you say, Golden Girl?"

She kept her mouth shut during the one-sided conversation the lunatic was having.

"Oh, but you're missing out. I can show you the way and you'll never want to crawl out of the darkness." His voice was near manic. "Just come out from there and let. Me. Show you!" The bed flew across the room and exploded into pieces when it hit the wall. The feathers within the mattress fluttered all around them. Hermione got to her feet in an instant and they engaged in a duel, spells and curses flying back and forth. His weathered face was contorted into one of insanity, reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione fought back a shudder at the memory. His blonde hair was now in patches on his head and his eyes were dead and consumed with madness.

They both dodged and dodged for what seemed like hours before Rowle was sent flying across the room. He landed behind her with a sickening thud.

"Move out of the way, Hermione!" Harry stood at the doorway breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. His wand was aimed in her direction. "Now!"

Time seemed to slow as she turned her head around with wide eyes. Rowle was slouched against the wall with his wand pointed at the ready, a sick smirk stretching his bloodied lips as he uttered an incantation. With the last of his energy, he screamed from the top of his lungs, _"Sordide Peccatorus!"_ I'll see you in hell, love. _"_ Hermione was already in the air, moving to the side when the flash of purple light struck her. As she hit the floor, the darkness clouding the edges of her vision slowly started to consume her. An ice cold feeling began to seep into her veins, rendering her motionless. She started screaming.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice echoed in her mind. She watched him jump over her with determination. " _What have you done?!"_

" _You'll see, Potter." Rowle cackled._

" _You fucking-"_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _No!"_

Their voices faded away along with her consciousness.

* * *

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since Harry brought Hermione to the private infirmary solely for Ministry of Magic employees. The Hit Witches and Wizards had their own wing with individual rooms assigned to them. This was Hermione's first time to ever occupy her room because they were always a good team. They never got this hurt.

Harry sat beside her bed and held her hand. He stared at the many potions on the bedside table before looking at his best friend's sleeping face. "This is my fault, 'Mione. I was careless."

A pale hand grasped his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "How many times are you going to say that? Your winning streak was bound to come to an end, Potter."

"But not like this. Look at her. Not one person here, or the Ministry, or St. Mungo's can explain why this has happened to her. Not even our Ancient Runes experts can decipher what has marred her skin." He rubbed his hands up and down her right arm. "Who knows how that curse affected her. Maybe she'll be a vegetable for the rest of her life."

Draco Malfoy leaned forward and examined the black ink on Granger's skin. There were plenty of ancient runes and Celtic designs wrapping itself around her right arm from the wrist up. From what that French woman had explained, it went all the way down her back as well, in the form of a lion with red eyes, with runes tattooing its face. "Too bad Rowle offed himself. I always hated him. Should have killed him when You-Know-Who had me torture him."

"But that's not you. You could never do that even if you wanted to." Harry put his hand on Draco's arm.

Draco offered a small smile. "Granger will be fine."

"How do you know that, Draco? How does anyone know that? Who knows if she'll even- "

"Shut up Potter, you're starting to annoy me." Draco silenced him by pressing their lips together. The Boy Who Lived instantly let go of his friend's hand and buried his fingers into Draco's short platinum locks. "Mm... That's much better." Their kiss deepened as their hands wandered.

It was starting to get hot and heavy before a voice killed the mood.

"Seeing you two make-out is hot and all, but it's definitely not the first thing I want to see when I wake up."

The two men separated with a pop, panting heavily.

Draco stood up and straightened out his dress robes and hair. He smirked, "Granger."

"Hermione!" Harry blushed. "How are you feeling? I was worried sick!" He got out from his seat and crawled onto her bed and lay on top of her with the full weight of his body. "Are you okay?" He buried his face into her shoulder and sighed. "You need a shower." he murmured.

"Potter, get off! You're acting like a little girl."

"I can't breathe! Get your fat arse off of me!" Hermione shoved him off. "Merlin, Harry. What are you, 5?" She took the opportunity to slowly get herself into a sitting position.

"I'll go fetch the Head Matron. Good to see you conscious, Granger." Draco nodded to them both then saluted Hermione before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just that I thought I had lost you to an ancient evil spell of some sort." He settled back on the chair he had been occupying for the duration of her stay. "We weren't sure if you'd ever wake up."

She stretched her stiff limbs. "How long was I out?"

"About two weeks." Harry paused, "You sure you're feeling alright?"

She grinned at him. "I actually feel fine. Better even."

"I'm glad... About what happened - "

The door to her room swung open and in came Fleur Delacour dressed in white robes with gold trimmings.

"I'm going to 'ave to ask you two to give Mademoiselle Granger and I some privacy." She said dismissively. Harry looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it due to the look Fleur was giving him.

He gave Hermione's hand one last squeeze, "We'll talk later, 'Mione. I promise."

"See you, Harry."

When they were left alone, Hermione looked up at Fleur's crystalline blue eyes staring down at her in wonder. " 'Ermione. It 'as been a while. 'ow are you feeling? We are all very happy to see that you are awake." Her heavy French accent was gone. "I'm going to run a diagnostic spell. Can you lay on your back please?"

Hermione gulped and obeyed. It had been years since she had seen Fleur. They had lost touch at the end of the war. Fleur's marriage with Bill had collapsed after two years. Ginny had told her in passing. She had been too busy being an Auror and then training to become a Hit Witch, that she barely had time for herself let alone their friends.

Merlin, she was as beautiful as ever. She thought that in a good way and not in the jealous sort of way that she used to feel when they were much younger. She felt content feeling the older witch's warm magic. _Touch her,_ a voice within her urged. _Do it!_

She watched the Mediwitch run her wand over her body with utter concentration and then zeroed in on the woman's plump lips that looked utterly kissable. Hermione fought the urge to pull the blonde woman onto the bed and have her way with her. _Claim her! Do it now._ Flashes of the older witch's face contorting into one of ecstasy filled her mind and she nearly reached out to fulfill the fantasy playing out in her daydream.

Images of the French witch tied up with ropes, suspended in the air with magic reeled in her mind. The things that she could be doing to her. _Claim her! Claim what is yours!_ A growl rumbled deep within Hermione's chest. " _Fleur."_ It was a voice not like her own - but hers all the same.

The blonde paused and looked at her with flushed cheeks. "O-oui, 'Ermione?"

She was sure that the blonde could sense her impure thoughts. _What are you waiting for?_ Hermione reached out to play with a lock of blonde hair - "What the bloody hell is _that?!_ " Her eyes widened at the newly acquired designs on her arm. Jumping from the bed, she ran into what she assumed was the loo and examined the ink in the mirror. "Merlin's beard help me." Her voice was faint as she sagged onto the toilet.

"'Ermione it will be all right." Fleur put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "From what 'Arry explained to me, it seems that the Death Eater placed a permanent curse on you when 'e killed 'imself. It is filled with Dark Magic and that is the extent of what we know. The Ministry is working 'ard to find someone who is able to make sense of what 'as 'appened."

Hermione let out a pulse of magic that made the floor and walls crack under the pressure. "That stupid Rowle. I should have killed him! Ripped his body into shreds when I had the fucking chance!"

Fleur's eyes widened at the outburst. Both magically and verbally. "I am afraid there is more to it, mon ami." Fleur brought Hermione to a stand in front of the mirror with her back to it. "If I may." She untied the hospital gown. She then conjured a mirror and charmed it so that it stayed afloat in front of Hermione's face.

"How did I know that there was more... _"_ Hermione fell silent while examining the lion peeking out from under the loose gown. "I look like a tattoo artist's wet dream."

Fleur raised a brow, a _what?_ "I know this is a lot to take in all at once. But I can assure you that your 'ealth and well-being 'as not been affected whatsoever. In fact, it seems that your magical power 'as been amplified and not an ounce of sickness was found during our daily diagnostics. We 'ad a team of 'ealers keeping watch around the clock when you first arrived."

"How is that good news? Only Merlin knows what has merged with my magic. What if I somehow can't control it later on and kill everyone?"

"We will just have to wait and see, non? In the meantime I suggest you go 'ome to recuperate. I will inform the 'ealers at the desk of your departure."

With that, Fleur left.

* * *

After informing the Healers at the main desk that Hermione was due to check-out, Fleur went straight into her office and immediately sat down on her chair to gather her thoughts. Her heart was beating a mile a minute against her rib cage.

The Veela within had awoken from its deep slumber when her name fell from the Golden Girl's lips with such command. The raw sexual energy the brunette exuded rolled out of her in waves and directly into Fleur's very core. Her legs nearly gave out from the intensity of it.

Her Veela became restless and wanted nothing more than to submit to Hermione. It was driving both of them mad. _Be calme, please._ In the weeks that she had checked up on the younger woman, not once did Fleur feel her Veela stir. But somehow it woke up begging to pounce on Hermione Granger. If the other woman had not gotten distracted by the curse marking her skin, she would not have had the will-power to stop the Veela from getting its way.

When she was with her ex-husband Bill, her Veela did nothing when he abused her both physically and emotionally. Not a single peep. Not once did it make itself known so that Bill Weasley could feel its wrath. Her Veela would have given her the strength to fight back and leave him sooner. She would not have waited two painful years to get away from him.

Fleur rubbed her cheek at the phantom pain. He was never afraid to leave bruises where others could see it. She would merely throw on a glamour when people came by to visit. They acted like the perfect couple until the very end. It sickened her. To this day she wonders what she possibly saw in the man.

She frowned. _He was handsome and kind once upon a time._

Fleur cringed as the memory came flooding back.

" _When I say I want your fucking cunt. I fucking mean it. Now spread your legs and give me some love. Junior is waiting." Bill cornered her in the kitchen rubbing at his erection. His scarred face was red from the large bottle of Firewhiskey he consumed all too quickly._

" _Not right now, Bill. Please." Fleur backed away from him. He would always get into one of his moods while drinking and she tried to stay as far away as possible._

 _He proceeded to smash the vase on the kitchen table. Fleur flinched. "You will do as I say!" In one swift movement, he roughly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him, he then grabbed her hair in an iron-grip and forced her to bend forward over the counter. "That's more like it, you whore." He freed himself from his pants and spit on his hand._

 _Fleur felt the hot tears puddle around her face as he ripped her knickers from her body and forcefully entered her. The pain was unbearable. **Please help me.** She called for the slumbering Veela. **Please.**_

 _Nothing._

 _When he finished, Fleur gathered herself and repaired the broken glass on the floor with a trembling hand._

" _Did I fucking say you can do that?" He smacked her with an almighty force causing her to stumble. Blood trickled from her mouth. "At least wait until I'm out of the room."_

 _She spit on the floor. "Fuck you."_

 _ **Help me please.** "Say again?" He smacked her again. That one was sure to leave a bruise._

 _That's when she noticed Ginny standing at the back entrance mortified. The gift basket she held fell to the floor._

" _Bloody hell are you looking at?" He zipped his pants up and turned around. He froze and sobered up by a fraction. "Ginny. It's not what it looks like."_

 _The youngest Weasley drew her wand and pointed it at him. "Get away from her," she enunciated carefully.  
_

" _Ginny - "_

" _I said get away from her before I curse you into oblivion!"_

If Ginerva hadn't witnessed his abuse during a surprise visit, Fleur would still be the battered and bruised woman who could not stand up for herself.

She wouldn't be here with her own private practice helping Witches and Wizards of the Ministry if Bill Weasley was still stepping all over her. _Thank you, Ginny._

Her mind then drifted back to her dilemma at hand.

Hermione Granger is her mate. Merlin was she fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while since I've delved into the HP Universe. So forgive me for any discrepancies with spells and some facts. Also, I don't have anyone looking over this so again, please forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

* * *

"Give me one good reason to not castrate you right here and now!" Hermione dug her boot harder into the man's trachea. The greasy wizard lay flat on his back in the dirt, struggling against magical restraints. "How many?!" When she didn't get a response, she applied even more pressure, "How many?" she asked again.

Harry who was sitting on a large rock nearby, wiped at his brow nervously. "Just do as she says, mate."

Weilan Jacobs was completely red in the face from the lack of oxygen. He managed a to sputter out, "Plenty!"

"You sick bastard." Hermione spit on his face. It only earned her a choked laugh.

"Hermione, we've got him. Let's go." Harry pleaded with his partner. "He's not worth it! He'll rot in Azkaban." He nervously glanced at his partner then at the sad excuse of a wizard on the floor.

They were currently in a forest in Scotland. They managed to track down Jacobs after he became careless with the last two children he attempted to dispose of. They traced his magical signature to a dense forest and raided the secluded cabin he used to commit his crimes. There, they discovered the various muggle and magical tools that he used to torture the children he abducted. There was more than enough evidence to lock him up.

When Jacobs returned home with an unconscious child in his arms, the chase began.

Now here they were.

 _Kill him. Kill the sick fuck._ "Stay out of this, Harry." Hermione proceeded to magic away Weilan's pants and underwear.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry hopped up from his spot and approached her cautiously. He did not want to see the old man's junk or what his partner had in store.

"Sorry love... not... my type," spluttered Weilan, whose eyes were practically bugging out from their sockets. "Too...old!"

"'Mione," Harry began, "Let the Ministry take care of him."

"Stay out of this Harry!" Hermione pointed her wand in between Weilan's eyes, " _Silencio."_ She removed her boot from the man's neck and smirked down at his widening, frantic eyes. "How about a taste of your own medicine? Sounds like a good idea to me. _Crucio._ "

Jacobs convulsed as his eyes rolled into his head from the intense pain.

Harry ran a hand down his face in defeat.

Hermione stopped her curse and took a moment to watch the man gain a sense of relief. She then directed her wand at the man's private part. "You think I'm finished? That's cute." Weilan's mouth opened and closed continuously like a fish when he tried to scream. _Pathetic._

Harry's eyes widened. "Merlin, 'Mione. Don't. Please, for the love of -"

Her eyes flashed purple. _"Sectumsempra."_

The Boy Who Lived screamed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Kingsley Shacklebolt paced around his office with Harry and Hermione sitting in front of his desk. "You two found Jacobs. Took chase, and somehow..." He stopped and looked at Hermione's blood-soaked form, " _Somehow..._ You accidentally cut off the man's..." He cleared his throat, "...penis while in pursuit and it _miraculously_ ended up in his arse."

Hermione nodded innocently, "Yes Minister."

Harry visibly paled and gulped. Hermione gave him _the look_. "Th-that's correct, Minister."

Kingsley folded his arms and sighed. "Why am I having a hard time believing that?" These two were the best the Ministry has ever seen and they were also the heroes of the Wizarding World. He wasn't sure how to go forward with the evident abuse of their perpetrator. Especially when Hermione Granger had all the makings of Minister for Magic.

The brunette huffed. "Look Minister. Weilan Jacobs won't be a threat to anyone anymore. Let him finish healing at St. Mungo's then throw him in Azkaban. He got what was coming to him. He will live the rest of his life bearing the consequence of his actions." Kingsley opened his mouth to say something but she continued, "As for the child that we found... The Healers obliviated him and have returned him to his parents. He will have no recollection of being drugged, raped, and abducted. You will find it all on our official report. Now, is that all sir?"

Kingsley exhaled sharply, "I will forget about this little indiscretion this time _only_ because I think there is a special place in eternal damnation for people like him." He gave them a stern look, "You are Ministry Officials and should act as such. You cannot play by your own rules. This stays between us. Is that understood? Only a handful of people in the Auror department know what truly happened so no gossip will fly around. But keep your mouths shut. I beg of you."

"Understood sir." They said in unison.

"When we have need of you, we will summon you." He sat at his desk and shooed them away with a wave of a hand. "That will be all."

Hermione grinned triumphantly and was out the door in a flash.

"Mr. Potter. A word please." Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose before leaning back into his chair fully

"Yes sir?" He paused at the doorway.

"Should I be concerned about Miss Granger's... erratic behaviour?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "No sir."

"Last time she beat the living hell out of that serial killer. What was his name? Carson?"

"In self-defence. They were both disarmed." Is what the official report stated but they both knew that wasn't the case.

"Keep an eye on her. I fear that the curse Rowle bestowed upon her months ago will only get worse... More unpredictable. And when that happens we need to be prepared. _You_ need to be prepared."

He smiled sadly, "I know. I think about it often."

"We haven't given up on her just yet. It's just taking a lot of time. A breakthrough will come soon, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, sir. Good day." Harry exited the office and made his way to the Floo network. Memories of the ordeal crept into his mind. He needed a drink very badly after today's events.

 _He screamed bloody murder at the amount of blood spraying everywhere and took refuge behind the large rock he was sitting on earlier. He leaned against the smooth surface with stiff limbs and tried to get his hyperventilating under control. **She's off her bloody rocker!** Peeking from his hiding spot, he immediately dropped to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach. Hermione's grinning face was covered in blood. She was taking her sweet time cutting off the bastard's appendage. _

_She was cutting deep and excruciatingly slow_

Harry suppressed the urge to vomit while in the lift.

* * *

Fleur stepped out of her fireplace and proceeded to her en suite for a long-awaited bath. She had expected her last day before vacation to be relatively calm, but boy was she wrong. Two Aurors appeared in the emergency Floo with an unconscious criminal bleeding profusely from his crotch. They provided little detail about what happened and demanded they fix him immediately so that they can throw the child rapist in Azkaban. Without question, Fleur gathered her best Healers and went to work straight away.

The procedure took eight grueling hours. There was no saving the severed appendage that was lodged within the man's arse. They were only able to stop the bleeding and repair most of the damaged tissue. After checking on his vitals, the Aurors guarding the door had approached her.

She thought back on the conversation as she drew a bath.

" _How long until he heals?" inquired a man she recognized as a former Hogwarts student._

" _I cannot say right now but it looks like it will take five to six months."_

 _He sighed,_ " _How long will it take before we can safely put him in Azkaban?"  
_

 _Fleur huffed at the insensitivity, "If you cannot wait, I would say three months at the very least. If Azkaban's environment does not kill him - an infection will."_

" _Excellent."_

 _A pause._

" _May I ask who did this? It is a bit extreme."_

 _The two Aurors shared a look._

" _I'm sorry Madam Delacour, we can't answer that."_

 _Fleur did not want to use her thrall. It was not very professional of her but she was very curious who they were trying to cover for. She took a deep breath and pushed a small amount of thrall towards the two men. Their eyes instantly glazed over. "I assure you both that I will not disclose this information to anyone else. This is my practice after all."_

 _The taller of the two grinned goofily. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, Seamus." He whispered with a scandalized look, "It was Granger."_

 _Seamus grinned, "Surprising ain't it? Our Gryffindor Princess."_

 _Fleur managed to hide the surprise on her face._

" _The paedo deserved it, yenno? I would have done it if I had the rocks to do it."_

" _Potter looked downright traumatized, didn't he?"_

" _Look like he'd seen You-Know-Who again."_

" _Merci." She left the two men chuckling to themselves._

 _She couldn't hear anymore. Her Veela was getting excited._

A moan escaped her lips when she submerged her whole body into the hot scented bath. The knots in her muscles loosened up and a sense of euphoria overtook her. She had the next month to reinvigorate herself. A visit to her favourite Muggle establishment was on the top of her to-do list.

She hadn't seen Hermione Granger in months and she had been too busy with work to feed properly. Her Veela was restless, constantly pushing her for release. She needed to feed on sexual energy more frequently even if it wasn't from her mate. This vacation was the perfect opportunity to build up a store of energy to keep her going for a while.

But she just wasn't sure how long she would last feeding on those who were not Hermione. Another year? Two? When those with Veela blood find their mate and are not able to feed off of them, everything only goes downhill. Her mother insisted that she try and get to know the Gryffindor woman in hopes of courting her, despite Fleur's protests. Hermione Granger - Harry Potter's best friend and brains behind the Golden Trio - would not even give her the time of day. The woman was well within her own league.

She frowned. _You are in over your head, Fleur. She would want nothing more than a quick lay._

Whispers of Gryffindor's Princess becoming the next British Minister for Magic in a few decades was on the horizon (given they resolve the aggression tied to Rowle's curse). If she did not act now, the woman would surely be out of her reach. The Ministry, she discovered today, liked to keep a lid on all things related to the young witch's indiscretions because of her intellect, her true potential as a leader, as well as her pivotal role in Wizarding History. It wasn't her fault she was acting severely out of character lately. But if she had to admit, it turned her on that the woman was able to do as she pleased.

Within two hours she was dressed in her best Muggle attire meant for the club. Her cream coloured blouse cut deep, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Coupled with a black knee high skirt and stilettos, she was sure to feed on an abundance of sexual energy tonight. Muggles were much easier targets compared to Magical beings – her thralls effects were stronger and longer lasting, hence why she liked to frequent this certain club in the heart of London. She also liked the anonymity the Muggle clubs offered. No one would recognize her as the Head Matron at St. Charles.

Fleur glanced at her clock. It was nearing 10PM. With a crack, she Apparated to a safe spot near the club. She easily walked past the bouncer and into the club. It was already in full swing. The music pounded in her ears as she sashayed over to the bar. She was well aware of the numerous pairs of eyes following her every move. Within a minute, a man approached her. He was tall, dark, and handsome.

"Let me buy you a drink." He offered a sexy smile.

"If you wish." Fleur said indifferently. She had no need to bring any Muggle currency. Drinks came left and right whenever she went out. The man eagerly walked to a free space at the bar to flag down the bartender.

Fleur took the time to scan the crowd of sweating and writhing bodies dancing to the electronic music. Her eyes landed on a leggy redhead eyeing her from the dance floor. She was grinning at her. Not bad. With the help of her thrall, Fleur pushed the woman to come to her. Obediently, the woman approached her with a smile. The redhead pressed her body against hers and brought her lips to Fleur's ear. "I couldn't help but notice you were alone, gorgeous. Drink?"

Fleur merely nodded. The redhead turned to order drinks. Her eyes wandered to the woman's rear encased in a tight dress. She much preferred the company of the fairer sex, that was certain.

 _What has gotten into you?_ Her Veela was behaving erratically (more than usual). She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath to bring down her heart-rate. After both muggles brought her drinks, she downed them. She grabbed their hands and led them to the dance floor. The sexual energy coming from the young, sweating bodies energized her. She felt like she was on a high. Merlin, she needed this.

The man put his hands on her waist and pressed his front to her arse. The woman put her arms on Fleur's shoulders, their fronts moulding together. They moved to the beat, their limbs in perfect sync. She felt tall, dark, and handsome bury his nose into the nape of her neck. Fleur threw a hand behind her and buried it into his hair while her other hand massaged the redhead's arm as the woman placed feather-light kisses against her shoulder.

Her Veela basked in the energy but there was something ruffling its feathers. She ignored it and danced song after song, getting lost in the music and the bodies pressed against her. Her hair and clothes stuck to her forehead from the exertion. She couldn't remember the last time she let herself go like this. Work had consumed her and it felt great to have fun for once.

As soon as the song finished, Fleur parted from the muggles to find replacements. She took a moment to catch her breath by the bar. A few muggles offered to buy more drinks and she happily accepted. The world was slightly off its axis and she loved it. She loved letting go even though it was rare for her to do so. A new pair of muggles approached her and again, she dragged them to the dance floor and danced to her hearts content.

Suddenly, her Veela was pushing her forward. It pushed her away from the sea of dancing bodies. It pushed her up the stairs and into the VIP area. Fleur had no idea why she was in there. The atmosphere was much more relaxed and lacking the sexual energy she craved. It was nearing the end of the night. She needed to bring a few sexually charged Muggles home with her. But her Veela demanded she move deeper, past many private booths and onto the (much smaller) dance floor. Her skin tingled at the new kind of energy in the air. She knew the feeling all too well.

There, in the middle of the the dance floor was the very witch she had been thinking about. Hermione Granger, dressed in a little black dress and fuck-me heels had a cluster of Muggles dancing around her and touching her. Her Veela reacted possessively. _Mine._ Fleur's expression darkened as she made a beeline for the brunette. She watched the woman scoop some Dragon Dust from a vial (a magical drug equal to Muggle cocaine but with less negative effects) and snorted it.

Brown eyes met blue.

 _You are mine!_

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened when she caught sight of Fleur Delacour - who looked absolutely delicious, if she might add - with a murderous look on her perfect face. The blonde's face was flushed. She followed the redness down her neck to her chest and licked her lips at the delicious display of cleavage. Merlin, why hadn't she noticed her in this way all those years ago?

Fleur grabbed her by the wrist, effectively separating her from the throng of Muggles. The French woman's body felt like heaven against her own while their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. The blonde brushed their noses together. Her pupils were blown with nothing but a ring of blue in her eyes. "Hermione." Her breath was sweet and rich with alcohol. Hermione wanted to taste her and kiss all the air out of her lungs. _She wants it, don't you feel it? Fuck her. Senselessly._ Those damned images flashed in her mind again. _What are you waiting for?_

She growled and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, earning her a delectable moan _._ She ghosted her lips up the expanse of her neck and stopped at her lobe (the woman's shudder did not go unnoticed). Nipping the older witch's ear she whispered harshly, "What do you want, Fleur?"

Fleur gyrated her hips against her with such friction. It sent a wave of arousal in-between her legs. _Fuck her!_ The voice was getting louder. Her control was starting to falter. Hermione turned Fleur around and slipped a hand into the cream blouse to grope the other woman's breast. "Tell me." She commanded in her ear.

The Muggles drew closer and closer. They all touched each other very intimately while getting lost in the music, completely entranced by Fleur's powerful thrall.

The French witch shuddered. She bit her lip and turned to look at her dead in the eyes. "You. I want you," she whispered.

That was all she needed to hear. Hermione did not hesitate to capture Fleur's lips into a hungry kiss. A surge of energy thrummed through her body. The older witch gasped into her mouth. She knew their magic touched. The feeling was phenomenal. _That's right, claim her._ Hermione pressed their bodies tightly together. She felt on top of the world. _The Veela is waiting!_ An overwhelming need to take complete control of Fleur Delacour tickled every fibre of her being. Their magic sparked and crackled in the air around them.

Their tongues clashed, their hands clawing at one another desperately. Nothing could ever compare to this. Fleur was better than any drug. She slipped a hand under the black skirt and growled at the wetness coating her fingers.

And then all too suddenly, it was over.

Fleur pushed away from Hermione with an alarmed expression on her flushed face.

Hermione was beyond angry. "Can't handle it, huh?" The older witch's arousal was evident, so why did she stop? How dare she stop?

"I-I have to go." Fleur began to back away.

The voice inside her roared, _Fool! Don't let her go!_ "Do what you want." Hermione roughly grabbed the nearest Muggle in for a dance and kissed them fiercely.

* * *

Fleur stumbled out of the club desperate for some fresh air. Her heart was beating hard against her rib cage. Hermione had her wrapped around her finger. The intensity of their magic touching made her feel alive. So, so alive – it was amazing. Fleur would have let the younger woman do as she pleased with her. To dominate her – something that she did not let anyone do (she was the one who usually dominated when she took conquests home).

She would have gladly submitted herself to Hermione right in the middle of the dance floor. But a feeling of uneasiness had scratched at her gut. It was telling her to run. To get away despite her Veela's wishes. It was the same feeling Fleur constantly had when she was with Bill.

It was something else though. That was certain. The amount of power and dominance radiating off the younger witch had Fleur dripping with arousal. Her Veela was more than happy to give in to Hermione's every whim. The dark and sinister energy integrated with the brunette's magic was probably to blame for the unease. Bill couldn't even compare. But if she had to admit, she loved this new aspect of the other woman. It was dangerous and she liked it. Merlin, she liked it!

Never in her life would she have imagined Hermione Granger – renowned hero and bookworm to partake in drugs, using Dark Magic, and behaving like a sexual deviant. If only the Wizarding world knew! The tabloids would have one big collective orgasm at the juicy news.

Fleur Disapparated from the area from which she came.

Hermione's rage-filled eyes flashing purple seared into Fleur's brain as she stepped out of her heels. She knew Hermione was dangerous in her own way. She also knew that Hermione would never hurt her the way that Bill had. Even if the Ministry found a way to get rid of Rowle's curse, Fleur knew deep in her heart that she would still love Hermione. She was her mate. Her soulmate. Nothing could change that. Somehow the curse woke up her Veela and also woke up something within Hermione. When their magic touched – it was something otherworldly. Something she'd never experienced.

She was going to get to the bottom of it. _Even if it is the last thing that I do,_ she resolutely told herself before sliding into bed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I decided to remove Fleur's inability to pronounce the letter h.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed.**_

 _ **Cheers!  
**_


End file.
